Cuida Bem de Mim
by Mary Spn
Summary: Porque não existe eu, se não existir você. - Wincest.


**Título:** Cuida Bem de Mim.

 **Autora:** Mary SPN.

 **Beta:** Ana Ackles. (Obrigada minha tchutchuca!)

 **Casal:** Sam Winchester / Dean Winchester.

 **Gênero:** Wincest.

 **Avisos:** A fanfic se passa depois do final da 11ª temporada de SPN. É Wincest, portanto, tem irmão com irmão se pegando. Se não curte, não leia. Obrigada.

 **Sinopse:** Porque não existe eu, se não existir você.

* * *

 _ **Cuida Bem de Mim.**_

 _ **Capítulo Único.**_

A água fria lhe trouxe de volta à consciência, quando tudo o que mais queria era apagar para sempre. Tentou se mover, mas o peso e o atrito das correntes em seus pulsos e tornozelos, o lembraram de que estava preso àquela maldita cadeira, em um lugar frio e úmido, que se parecia com um porão.

Não sabia se era dia ou noite, pois já havia perdido a noção do tempo. As horas demoravam a passar... Sabia que estava há dias sem dormir, sua garganta estava seca e dolorida, sentia-se nauseado e seu corpo estava febril. Tinham retirado a bala da sua perna e feito um curativo, mas provavelmente o ferimento havia infeccionado.

A mulher, a quem todos chamavam de Toni, estava encostada na parede oposta, o observando. Ela queria respostas, queria informações que Sam não possuía, e mesmo que as tivesse, jamais revelaria.

Já tinha sido espancado, queimado, torturado… Dedos esmagados, unhas arrancadas… Sentia-se violado, física e mentalmente. Era uma sucessão de dor, gritos, perda de consciência… E então começava tudo novamente, de novo e de novo…

Sam aguentava a tudo, na esperança de que um dos torturadores ultrapassassem o seu limite, e acabasse de uma vez com aquela agonia. Nenhuma dor física se comparava com a que sentia em seu coração…

Não queria mais viver em um mundo onde Dean não estivesse. Já o tinha perdido tantas vezes, mas desta vez não havia esperança… Seu irmão havia se sacrificado para salvar o mundo, e ninguém o traria de volta desta vez. Tudo o que Sam desejava, era poder ir pra junto dele, no céu ou no inferno, não importava, desde que estivessem juntos.

Já tinha tentado lutar contra aquele amor, inutilmente. Tinha magoado o seu irmão, quando não procurara por ele, tentando ter uma vida normal ao lado de uma garota qualquer. Tinha sido uma tentativa desesperada de fugir do que sentia… Do que julgava ser errado, vergonhoso.

Mas Dean tinha sido o seu porto seguro, como sempre fora. Dean tinha lhe mostrado de todas as maneiras que estava errado, que não adiantava fugir de um sentimento tão grandioso e tão profundo, pois pertenciam um ao outro. Somente um ao outro.

Um amor tão forte e tão dependente, onde não havia nada que não fizessem um pelo outro... " _Não existe eu, se não existir você"._

Mas agora, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Sam se sentia realmente só. Era como se faltasse um pedaço de si mesmo, um vazio tão grande que era impossível suportar.

Seria este o seu fim? Morrer só, sendo torturado por pessoas que o odiavam?

Queria ter estado ao lado do seu irmão, queria ter morrido junto com ele, mas sabia que ele não permitiria. Esse era Dean, afinal. Aquele que se sacrificaria quantas vezes fosse preciso, para manter o seu irmãozinho a salvo.

\- Você não tem medo de morrer - A voz de Toni ecoou por entre aquelas paredes.

Sam gargalhou. Não demonstraria o seu sofrimento. - Você sabe que eu não tenho mais nada a perder, então acabe logo com isso - desafiou.

\- E qual seria a graça? - Toni sorriu e saiu do local, deixando que o torturador se ocupasse de Sam mais uma vez.

A voz do homem que o torturava parecia estar há quilômetros de distância. Aqueles instantes abençoados, onde a sua consciência se perdia em algum lugar.

Sam só podia se agarrar à esperança de que a dor física diminuísse a que sentia em sua alma. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era que o seu irmão, o seu Dean, não estava por perto, que ele não viria lhe salvar desta vez.

O gosto era tão amargo… Teria que conviver com a realidade de que estava sozinho no mundo, e isso era algo inconcebível.

Depois de mais uma sessão de socos e agressões, ao recobrar a consciência, Sam ouviu um estrondo, e o som de pancadas e coisas se quebrando.

Viu alguém se aproximar, apenas um vulto, pois sua visão estava borrada, devido aos seus olhos inchados. As correntes foram retiradas dos seus pulsos e tornozelos, e então sentiu alguém segurar seu rosto. Aquelas mãos ásperas e calejadas que Sam tanto conhecia...

Achando que era a sua mente lhe pregando uma peça, o mais novo colocou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou histericamente, então voltou a olhar para o homem à sua frente, e seus olhos embaçaram ainda mais pelas lágrimas.

\- Dean? – Sua garganta estava tão seca que a voz mal saiu - Eu estou delirando? Ou estou no céu?

\- Oh, Sammy – Dean rolou os olhos. - Isso é tão clichê. - O mais velho se ajoelhou à sua frente, o examinando. - Eu vou matar os filhos da puta que fizeram isso. Eu vou matar todos eles bem lentamente - Sua voz era pura agonia.

\- Dean… - Sam mal conseguia falar.

\- Cas! Conserte-o! - Dean gritou, ordenando.

Então Sam sentiu os dedos do anjo em sua testa e toda a dor física desapareceu.

\- Deixem-nos - Dean falou para Cas e os dois outros caçadores que o acompanhavam.

\- Oh meu Deus - Sam olhou para as próprias mãos, que antes estavam cortadas e sangrando, percebendo que estava curado. Não havia nem mesmo resquícios de sangue ou de qualquer ferimento em seu corpo. - Dean, eu nem mesmo agradeci ao Cas - falou ao se levantar da cadeira em que estivera amarrado.

\- Foda-se! Ele devia ter cuidado de você, foi a única coisa que eu lhe pedi antes de… - Dean estava puto.

\- Dean, mas ele não…

\- Dá pra você calar essa boca, só um instante? - Dean deu um passo à frente e envolveu o mais novo em um abraço apertado.

Sam o abraçou de volta, sentindo que o outro o abraçava com tanta força, que pensou que suas costelas fossem quebrar outra vez. Ficaram algum tempo assim, nos braços um do outro, apenas sentindo…

\- Dean, eu não pensei que… - Sam se afastou apenas para poder olhar nos olhos do irmão. Ainda não podia acreditar que era real. - O que aconteceu? Eu pensei que você… - Sua voz embargou e Sam engoliu o nó na garganta.

\- Shhh - Dean colocou o dedo sobre o lábio do irmão. - Eu te conto tudo depois, eu prometo. Agora eu só preciso… Eu só preciso de você, Sammy. - Venha - Pegou a mão do mais novo e levou até o Impala.

Enquanto o mais velho dirigia, mantinha uma mão sobre a sua coxa, e Sam colocou a sua mão sobre a dele, entrelaçando os dedos.

\- Você não está pensando em dirigir até o Bunker, está? - Sam o olhou com um misto de admiração, amor e desejo. Seria possível amar alguém tanto assim?

Dean o olhou, sorrindo de lado. - Nah. Tem um motel há alguns quilômetros. Olha só o meu estado - Dean levou a mão do outro até a sua virilha, mostrando o quanto já estava duro. - Acha que eu aguentaria até chegarmos lá?

\- Não sei - Sam mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando ficar sério. - Acho que eu ainda estou com um pouco de dúvida. - Com habilidade, abriu o cinto, botão e zíper da calça do loiro, enfiando a mão por dentro da cueca e o acariciando, enquanto o outro dirigia.

Dean deu risadas e abriu mais as pernas, lhe dando total acesso. Aquela risada gostosa e espontânea, que Sam ouvira tão pouco ultimamente.

O mais velho tentava prestar atenção na estrada, mas era difícil se concentrar. Sam o estava deixando louco, e ainda mais quando deitou a cabeça em seu colo e começou a chupá-lo daquele jeito só dele, engolindo-o até o fundo da garganta.

\- Isso… assim, chupa gostoso… - Dean agarrou com força em seus cabelos e se empurrava para cima, em busca de alívio. Era impossível continuar dirigindo, então entrou na primeira rua deserta que encontrou pelo caminho, e estacionou.

Sam não parou o que fazia, nem por um instante. Chupou e lambeu a cabeça rosada com fome, como se fosse o doce mais delicioso do mundo.

\- Oh… porra Sammy - Dean gemeu ao gozar forte, preenchendo a boca do irmão com seu líquido.

O mais novo levantou a cabeça, com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto e o beijou, compartilhando o seu gosto.

\- Você ainda acaba comigo - Dean falou, ofegante, quando suas bocas se separaram.

\- Eu ainda nem comecei - Sam sussurrou, beijando seu pescoço e maxilar. - Acho que tem alguém feliz com a sua volta - Levou a mão de Dean até a própria virilha, onde o seu pau pulsava em expectativa.

\- Você quer que eu…?

\- Não - Dean ia se oferecer para retribuir o boquete, mas pelo visto os planos do seu irmão eram outros. - Eu quero foder você.

\- E o que você está esperando? Um convite? - Dean sorriu e depois riu alto, quando Sam abriu a porta do Impala, saiu e, agarrando suas pernas, o fez escorregar pelo banco, o puxando para fora.

\- Convite? O jeito que você me olha é mais do que um convite - Sam tirou as próprias roupas e esperou o mais velho fazer o mesmo.

A noite estava um pouco fria, mas seus corpos eram puro fogo.

Sem perder tempo, Sam imprensou o irmão contra a lateral do carro, agarrou sua bunda, apertando a carne firme e deliciosa, e esfregou seu membro duro contra o dele, que já começava a se animar novamente. Suas bocas não se separavam por um segundo, o beijo era possessivo, com gosto de luxúria e saudade.

O mais novo lambuzou dois dedos com a própria saliva e os levou até o buraco apertado de Dean, que gemeu alto com a intromissão, cravando as unhas nas costas do irmão.

O mais velho segurou seus paus juntos, os masturbando, enquanto Sam o abria, enfiando seus dedos cada vez mais fundo…

\- Dean, eu preciso… - Sam gemeu no seu ouvido.

\- Vamos lá, Sammy… Nós teremos o resto da vida pras preliminares. Me fode de uma vez - Dean deitou suas costas sobre o capô do carro e dobrou os joelhos, deixando seu irmãozinho quase louco com a visão. Quando se tratava de sexo, não havia pudores entre eles.

\- Caralho, Dean. Assim você vai me fazer gozar antes de começar - Sam reclamou, mas tinha um sorriso doce e ao mesmo tempo safado no rosto.

Colocou uma das pernas de Dean sobre o seu ombro e o penetrou lentamente, até estar completamente enterrado dentro dele.

\- Tão gostoso… só meu - As mãos grandes de Sam agarravam com força a coxa e o quadril do mais velho, deixando marcas na pele branquinha. As estocadas eram profundas, e os gemidos de ambos se espalhavam pela noite.

\- Assim… mais forte… - Dean tocava a si mesmo enquanto era fodido, e não existia nada mais lindo e sexy aos olhos de Sam.

Somente a luz do luar iluminava os seus corpos, que se moviam em sincronia. Quentes… suados… ofegantes… Perfeitos.

O gozo veio como uma explosão. Sam sentiu suas pernas trêmulas e desabou sobre o corpo do outro, que envolveu suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, e os braços em torno do seu pescoço, o mantendo ali… perto. De onde ele nunca deveria ter saído.

\- Eu te amo - Sam falou olhando em seus olhos, depois de beijá-lo mais uma vez.

\- Sammy…

\- Eu sei - Sam se afastou devagar e Dean levantou suas costas, ficando sentado sobre o capô. - Palavras não são necessárias - Desviou o olhar e sorriu, um tanto constrangido. - Mas depois de… de tudo o que passamos, eu…

\- Eu também te amo - Dean segurou seu rosto, fazendo com que o olhasse. - Eu também te amo - repetiu e o beijou, antes de descer do carro e puxá-lo para os seus braços.

Depois de algum tempo, vestiram suas roupas e Dean parou diante do carro, com as mãos na cintura.

\- O que foi? - Sam estranhou.

\- Olhe só pra isso - Apontou para o sêmen escorrido na lataria do carro. - Se manchar a tinta, eu juro que mato você - Resmungou, enquanto esfregava a lataria com a camiseta de Sam.

O mais novo gargalhou, divertido.

\- Qual é a graça? - Dean o ollhou, carrancudo.

\- Nada. Eu só… agora eu tenho certeza que é você mesmo - brincou e entrou no carro.

Ainda de cara feia, Dean dirigiu até o motel mais próximo, e pediu comida, enquanto Sam tomava um banho demorado.

\- Hey Sammy? - O mais velho falou quando já estavam na cama, deitados lado a lado.

\- Humm?

\- Sobre o que aconteceu naquele galpão… Você quer falar sobre isso?

\- Não. Agora eu só quero esquecer.

Dean balançou a cabeça, concordando. Não iria insistir. Podia compreender o que estava sentindo.

\- Dean - Seus olhares se encontraram e toda a sua dor estava lá... Sam era transparente demais. - A tortura, eu...

\- Sam, você não precisa...

\- Eu passaria por tudo aquilo novamente, sem problemas, mas... – A voz de Sam embargou e Dean sabia que era um daqueles momentos em que as palavras não eram necessárias. – Mas não pela dor de perder você. Eu não posso passar por isso de novo, Dean. A maior parte do tempo, eu… Eu só queria que tudo acabasse.

\- Não. Não fale assim. Você é um Winchester, Sammy – Dean olhou em seus olhos e segurou seu rosto. – Você pode aguentar qualquer coisa – sorriu, embora estivesse morrendo por dentro. Sabia bem o que o irmão sentira e só queria poder arrancar aquela dor do seu peito.

\- Eu não posso. Não mais. Prometa pra mim, Dean.

\- Sammy...

\- Por favor?

\- Eu queria poder prometer, mas... - A voz de Dean saiu quebrada. – Você bem sabe que nós iremos sempre nos sacrificar pelo mundo... pelas pessoas... está no nosso sangue, Sammy.

\- Então me prometa que se tiver que fazer isso novamente, nós faremos juntos. _Não existe eu, se não existir você._ Lembra?

Dean fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou. - Okay… eu prometo.

Sam não disse mais nada, apenas deitou a cabeça no peito do irmão e ficou ali, naqueles braços que tanto amava.

\- Hey Sammy?- Dean falou depois de um tempo.

\- Humm? - O mais novo o olhou, curioso.

\- Tem algo que eu ainda não te contei, e… Bom, eu pensei em esperar o momento certo, mas de repente eu percebi que não existe um momento certo. Isso não vai parecer menos estranho, de qualquer jeito.

\- Dean, você está me assustando.

\- A mamãe voltou.

\- O quê?

 _ **Muito Estranho (Cuida Bem de Mim)**_

 _ **Nando Reis**_

D

Hum! Mas se um dia eu chegar muito estranho

Deixa essa água no corpo lembrar nosso banho

S

Hum! Mas se um dia eu chegar muito louco

Deixa essa noite saber que um dia foi pouco

D

Cuida bem de mim

Então misture tudo dentro de nós

Porque ninguém vai dormir nosso sonho

S

Hum! Minha cara, pra que tantos planos?

Se quero te amar e te amar e te amar muitos anos

D

Hum! Tantas vezes eu quis ficar solto,

Como se fosse uma lua a brincar no teu rosto

S

Cuida bem de mim

Então misture tudo dentro de nós…

 **FIM.**

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Nunca pensei que uma música brega do Nando Reis (música esta que eu amo) fosse me inspirar uma fanfic Wincest. Pois é... Comecei a escrever este plot logo depois da Comic Con de San Diego, mas ele encalhou e estava literalmente abandonado. Então esta semana, eu estava linda e loira (ou nem linda, nem loira), indo pro trabalho de carro, quando essa música tocou no rádio e deu aquele estalo. Acreditem, a maldita não me saiu da cabeça até eu escrever. Sempre digo que toda ficwriter é meio desmiolada mesmo, então… Hahaha! Beijinhos, people!


End file.
